Broken Hearts Feeling The Blues
by Sutekh123
Summary: Second in the Amy Pond Series: After the heart break of coming face to face with their deepest fears, both Amy and the Doctor must over come they're love for each other, and survive on their own. But when a new threat is ready to destroy Earth, will the Doctor choose the woman he loves, or the planet? Please R and R, read Amy Pond first.


**Heyo! Hello everybody and Welcome to the sequel to Amy Pond and the next in the story: Broken Hearts Feeling The Blues. Now… this is up late *hears a series of boos from the readers* I know I know, it was my fault as I didn't give enough time on myself and some real life events have been more important. So please can you forgive me? I know you will, after all I am your Jesus *gets hit in the face by a tomato* well, okay so you can't quite forgive me for being late, and I also have more bad news. I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I hope it will be out next Sunday, but no promises. I really don't know I'm sorry. I wish I could be clearer when I give updates but I can't, and for that I apologise. But, anyway, LET US BEGIN WITH PART ONE OMG!**

* * *

**_ Previously..._**

_"And do you know how hard it is for me? Day after day living in fear that you won't come back. That you'll be exterminated or deleted or erased from time all together! I can't live like that! The woman I love. You'll die anyway though. You'll age and I won't. And one day you'll be 80 and I'll still look like I'm in my mid 20's. I can't watch you die. I won't" the TARDIS shook "We've landed"_

_"Please Doctor stop this please!" Amy turned to Elya and Ace "Help me please!" she was crying "You can't… Even so, it can't happen like this. After what we've been through, Doctor... everything. You can't just drop me off at my house and say goodbye like we shared a cab…"_

_"And what's the alternative? Me standing over your grave? Over your broken body? I wouldn't be able to bare it…" the Doctor clicked his fingers "Please. It's the only way to save you…" he said, wiping a tear from his eye_

_"I won't" Amy begged "Please…" The Doctor kissed her, putting his hands on her arms and walking her backwards to the door _

_"Goodbye… I love you" he said, pushing her outside and locking the door shut _

_"Doctor?" Amy shouted, banging her hand as hard as she could against the door "Doctor!"_

_The Doctor could see the faint outline of Amy through the windows. Himself crying, wiping the tears from his eyes he pressed a button and the familiar sound of the TARDIS dematerialising filled the air. Outside leaves blew and the grass was torn off. And the TARDIS was gone. Amy put her hands over her mouth, trying to be as quiet as possible. But it was no good. She gave a loud deep cry, the kind from the very back of her throat as she collapsed to the ground weeping. Her Doctor… her Raggedy Doctor… gone._

* * *

_He couldn't do this. He can't. _

He did. Her Doctor had left her. After about 5 minutes of sobbing on the ground, Amy pulled herself up. Her bare legs covered in some dirt and her shirt's collars damp from her tears. Her make up dripping down the sides of her face and onto her checks, she blinked the tears out of her eyes as she looked around. It was Leadworth. Her back garden. She didn't know how long she had been gone for and she didn't want to know. She wanted the Doctor to come back for her in just a second. To suddenly re-appear in her garden and have her Timelord run out to her and apologise, hugging her so hard he would never let go again. Swallowing hard, she sat down on the edge of a rock. Closing her eyes she whispered "Come back for me. Please" her words stumbled as they came out between her lips. She thought when she opened her eyes he would be there for her. But he wasn't. And that made her cry even more. The noise of weeping and pain from the back of her throat cried out. She was swallowing hard trying to submerge the sound but it was no good. The action of trying just made her cry more.

* * *

_"Go back to her…" Elya said_

_"I won't!"_

_"Either you're going back, or we're going too!" Ace said, taking Elya's hand in her own and interlocking they're fingers_

_"I can't…"_

_"Then we're leaving…"_

_"Come back for us, but only when you go back to Amy first" Elya said_

_"Wait!" the Doctor cried "Please…"_

_"She begged, you didn't listen. Drop us back off at home" Elya said_

_The Doctor sighed, pulling a lever and the TARDIS shook "We've landed. The Kampaio, a day after we left…" he heard the door open and then slam shut. Turning, they were gone. He had never realised how empty the TARDIS was until now. How quiet it could get. And how depressing. He swallowed hard as he sank down into the chair "What have I done…"_

* * *

The Doctor inhaled the cyclised air of the TARDIS's vents. Taking long deep breaths, feeling the air fill his two lungs and his two ice cold hearts. Trying to hold back the tears swelling behind his eyes, he could only try to keep his mind off her. Amy. Amelia Pond. Her face, her hair, everything about her was beautiful. The Doctor could only think he had made a mistake leaving her behind, but it was for her own safety. He had come face to face with his deepest fears and his greatest nightmare, losing her. He could never let that happen, he could never watch her die. But by dropping her off, he may have made things worse…

_No!_

His mind would not let his heart speak, or heart_s_ in this case. His hearts were telling him to go back to her, to do anything to get her back as he needed her. But his mind was telling him that he can't, that she'll die with him one day. But look at what's happened. Look what's happened to both of them! Both him and her, his body was in the middle of a civil war. His loving hearts on one side, and the cold mind on the other. The lungs had just been invaded, and were being shot down, he was having difficulties breathing. His eyes gave into the battle, and let out a stream of tears. Slowly, one by one, and then all at once. It was as if he had fallen asleep. Wrapping his arms around his chest and shoulders, and setting his feet up on the chair lifting his bum up from it so he's sitting crouched. He couldn't take this; he just got rid of the only thing in his life that had made him happy. The only thing that made his life complete. He heard the shimmer of the TARDIS, the echoing noise bouncing off the walls and coming back. Through the Doctor's ears. He looked up. His eyes blood-shot red and his checks puffy from the tears. "What do _you_ want?" He heard the TARDIS _speak_ again. Over the 700, or so he said, years of their travels the physic connection between the two was almost unbreakable.

'_You should go back to her' _The Doctor translated in his head

"_Should_ I now?! No shit Sherlock!"

_'You know damn well Mr Holmes was a very nice man'_

The Doctor chuckled "He was wasn't he" and then his smile disappeared completely "You're just trying to cheer me up… why don't you shut up. And just let me be consumed by my own self-loathing"

_'As you've done that enough times. Haven't you? The Time War. The Gates of Zero. The Jaws of Infinity. Pompeii. Time and time again you've been nearly destroyed by your own self guilt and your own hatred for everything you've done. With her, you had a purpose. She would be there for you always and-'_

"Always? **_Always_**?!" The Doctor snapped at the ship "You're kidding… right? I'm a Timelord. She was human. She could spend the rest of her life with me, but I couldn't with her. She'd grow old and die and I can't stop death"

_'But you would have made her life amazing…'_

"There's no such thing as a perfect life. The universe _isn't_ a wish granting factory…"

* * *

After the Doctor had dropped Amy off in her garden and after a few minutes of crying and begging, she had went inside her Aunt's house. After finding no one home, she turned on the television and the news had been on. She thought to herself even though traveling the universe is the news in a nutshell as you can see all time and space, its best to see if from the human point of view too. And she had found that the date wasn't June 2010. It was _October_. She had missed a good 3 months. The Doctor had gotten the timing wrong. That just really ticked her off, which surprised her. How was she going to explain this to anyone and everyone? The fact she had disappeared for months, and missed everything. What had happened in the world of Aunt Sharon? In the everyday life of Jeff and the boring enclosed world of Mel? …What about Rory?

_Oh god, __**Rory**__! _

This would be so much more difficult to explain. Maybe he would have her back, she hoped so. He was still a friend… maybe. She had crushed his heart. Completely. And to make it worse she had ran off the night before her wedding with a bowtie wearing alien who's 900 years old who travels all of time and space in a police telephone box from 1963 and tried seduce him. _How the hell was she going to explain that? _What if the papers found out, it'd be all over the news… what had the Doctor gotten her into? She couldn't deal with all this, she needed him. She loved him. She loved the Doctor. The man who could change his face and has saved the world a thousand times over, half of them he claimed he did it with a kettle, celery, and a spoon: she didn't want to know how or why, she just accepted it. How was she going to explain this to people? They met the Doctor, Rory and Jeff, but what about Aunt Sharon? Could Rory and Jeff back her up? Oh god she hoped so. Did Rory tell Aunt Sharon that Amy had ran away with the Doctor? Oh god what if he didn't. Or if she didn't believe him. What if the police were out looking for her… what if there was a report saying that the Doctor was a kidnapping rapist… what if-

She heard someone at the door. A slight groan as the jingle of keys were placed in the lock and turned, the door slowly opened as a woman around the age of 49 or 50 walked in, carrying groceries and shopping. Standing up from the couch, Amy swallowed "Hi…" she muttered

The woman got the fright of her life, dropping everything she had in hand as a bottle of milk dropped on the floor and the lid broke open, letting milk out on the floor "Amelia…"

"Aunt…" Amy smiled, biting her lower lip, trying not to cry. Amy explained everything to her Aunt, and had found out Rory had told her what had happened, and she did not believe it.

"The Doctor does not exist! How many times… now tell me where you _have_ been!"

"I have been, you just won't believe me…"

"Is it any wonder?" her Aunt retaliated

* * *

Slowly the Doctor opened the door to a part of the TARDIS he had just re-installed. The Zero Room. A room of the TARDIS cut off from the rest of time and space, with no influences from the rest of the universe: electrical, radiological or otherwise. A while back he had to jettison it to escape a Time Trap set about by the Master, so now he had re-downloaded it from the TARDIS databanks. "Been a while since I've had to use one of these eh?" he quietly spoke to himself. Closing the large white doors behind him, he noticed how plain the room was. It was a pure creamy white, with the classic roundels printed on the walls. The room had no light sources but glowed brighter than the console room did. The Doctor blinked for a second, adjusting to the strong light. It was as if you had just gotten up in the middle of the night and someone shined a torch right in your face, and you looked away, you would need to blink. The Doctor closed his eyes as he took off his tweed jacket and laid down on the floor.

"Let's hope I still know the old routine" The last time he had used one was during the Time War. Several Zero Rooms were constructed under the Junior Senate Block on Gallifrey, based on the original model built there centuries back by Rassilon himself. They were being used as medial bays for wounded soldiers on the battle fields of the war. In times of difficult regeneration or traumas, Timelords were placed in there for a period of as little as Thirty Minutes to as long as Twenty Thousand years depending on the injuries. And the Doctor was in there a lot during the war. So he thought he there was no better time to go through healing such a trauma than now…

Lying down on the cold floor, his eyes tightly shut with his arms stretched out to his side, his mind slowly faded away into just the very basic thoughts and memories of his soul. His body began to glow a faint light orange, as his entire body levitated up from the floor and up into the middle of the room. It was like one of those magic tricks you'd find yourself watching at a Caravel, only this one wasn't fake. Inside the Doctor's head, the neuron impulses realising chemicals slowly stopped, as his entire brain almost _shut down_

Inside his head, the Doctor could imagine anything. Anything he wanted and it could be real for all he knew, in fact he didn't know reality from the fiction, an advantage of the Zero Room, but he hadn't planned to be in his imagination, he only wanted rest. He imagined a large red square, floating in the red void of a possible outer space environment, filled with cards from a deck: kings queens jokers the lot. Double Helixes twisted and trilled around his mind. He needed something to calm him down, so he put himself in that situation right there and then. Suddenly appearing in his fantasy was him. Albeit his mind inhabiting an image of his body, but still him.

_Right…_

Sitting down cross legged in his imaginary world, he found pure piece for a good few minutes, or was it hours? Days even? He couldn't tell. Time flew and progressed in a different manner to that of the real world in a _Time_lord's head. But it was hard to keep focus on one thing for so long, expectably when the focus was imagining nothing at all, so his mind began to wonder. Suddenly he found himself in an old church on a distant moon in the Angel Galaxy. He had planned on taking Amy there on a—

_Stop it! I won't think of her… I can't…_

His world collapsed around his feet, and in a manner not too different to that of a scene change in a movie he found himself in a long blue grass field, above him were planets and stars all dancing around each other. The wind in the purple trees almost sounded like music. He then recognised it, it was You and Me by the singer Lifehouse… Amy said the song reminded her of him, and he joked that it was there song, and it just kind of fit—

_No! I can't be reminded of her like this… I came here to get away from it… not be reminded of it!_

Next his fantasy went to a world inhabited by apes, then one where cats rode pigeons, following one with giant trees that could talk, then flowers taller than the tallest skyscrapers on Earth... and all of them his mind was reminded of Amy. He couldn't cope. All this was too much

_Stop this! I said: __**ENOUGH**_

His fantasy broke apart like a piece of glass being dropped on the ground, smashing into a million pieces. And glaring back at him through the breaking picture was a man. Shaven, hair in a neat style wearing a white shirt: Mortrinte… Mortrinte smiled and began to chuckle. But his mouth didn't move. The laughter was all around him, consuming him; it was as if he was drowning in it. His mind ran, trying to escape. But it was confronted by Zygons, Daleks, Yetis, Cybermen, Sontarans, Divergences, The Cult of the Vampires, The Midnight Star, The Terrible Zodan and every single other enemy he had ever faced. All of them he recognised and all of them he feared. But looking down, he saw a _crack_. A crack in time and space shaped like a crooked smile. It engulfed him, and he found himself trapped in the smile's mouth…

**_I SAID _****_ENOUGH_**

He woke up.

Falling to the floor losing concentration, he wiped his tears from his eyes as he swallowed hard "I can't do this…" His two beating hearts broke "But I have to…" his hearts had lost the civil war with his mind, his hearts felt the blues as he tried to empty them, so he could feel nothing. Nothing at all. But all he felt was _pain_.

* * *

**Awww, I know I'm sick for writing it like this but this sequel starts off depressing and gets… more depressing. Yeah, just wait for the next few chapters, trust me, I have some ideas which are really cruel of me. But hey, it's for the greater good *plays clip from Hot Fuzz* and that's why I'm doing it. So, I'll see you all next time**

**Also, like the Sherlock reference? Yeah, I'm building up to that… SPOILERS**

**Oh, one more thing, I have an idea for a reboot of a Wholock series, so if I get time, I'll go write that, but this is more important for me to finish, I may write it AFTER all this sequel and who knows, maybe the sequel to this one if I do write one *spoilers ;) * but yeah, I'll see you all! :-)**

**Also, PLEASE REVIEW. The more reviews I get the more quickly I'll write this and everyone who reviews gets a preview of one of the next chapters ;) **

**~Alan**


End file.
